Sanctuary
by Tbonechick2011
Summary: It has only been weeks after Mai has returned from England, and a new case has arised. Why would Samurai haunt one of their MOST sacred places? Or is there more going on that the gang doesn't know about? What's going on? Read and you'll find out!
1. Whoot A Brand Spankin' New Case! :P

February

S.P.R. Office

9:38 A.M.

The man sitting in front of us was…well, in Naru's sense…pathetic. He jumped at every clink from the tea cups, his brown hair was awry. His clothes weren't even clean, they were all wrinkled. The man's glasses sat at an awkward angle, and his eyes flashed between Naru and Lin, as if they'd mug him without a warning. I didn't want to be judgmental, but this was outrageous in my opinion. He didn't even live at the sight of the haunting.

Naru's eye twitched and I knew he was slightly annoyed by our customer, but he found his story interesting.

Samurai haunting were extremely rare after all. He had a reason to be interested in it. But to deal with a customer in this state… it was going to be a LONG case indeed.

"I'll go and make some more tea." I announced to cut through the awkward silence.

The man's eyes quickly snapped over to me, and widened, as if I announced the end of the world, as Naru shot the man a dirty look.

I stood, and quickly slipped into the kitchen, and busied myself with the tea. Humming, I pulled three cups out as the tea began to brew. Once the cups were filled with fresh tea, I slipped back around the corned, tray in my hand, only to hear Naru bid the customer a small farewell. I frowned. Surely Naru didn't turn the case down.

His dark blue eyes locked with mine.

"He said he was going to be late for his doctor's appointment. I told him we'd call as soon as we've decided."

Lin finished the rest of his notes before he shut the screen with a silent click, and retreated to his office without a word, but with a tea cup.

"So, are you going to take the case?" I asked as he retrieved a cup from me.

"Of course I'll take the case. I just don't want to deal with a histrionic client like Mr. Shibou."

I nodded my head in agreement.

"Do you want me to call the others up?"

Naru let his chin rest in between his thumb and finger. His eyes were lost in thought.

"Call them, then Mr. Shibou. Tell him we'll need rooms."

I nodded my head like the good little assistant that I was supposed to be.

The door creaked open, and another man stepped in. Naru was about to say something, but was stopped short when he recognized the Mail Delivery Uniform.

"I have a package for a Mr. Davis."

I intercepted the man, and gave him a cheerful smile.

"Thank you."

As he left, I turned back to Naru, looking at the package.

"Who's it from?"

I found the label and smiled.

"You parents."

He rolled his eyes, and took the package from me. Grabbing the scissors off of my desk, he used the blade to cut through the tape, and opened the box. He rolled his eyes, and reached in to grab a piece of paper, and left to his office. Curious, I peered in. A heart shaped tin sat in the bottom, with chocolate covered pretzels glaring back up at me. I his a laugh when Naru called for me. I turned to see him right behind me.

"Get rid of those, and make the calls, Mai."

"Okay."

I retrieved the tin, and set it down on my desk as Naru's eyes followed me when I threw the box away.

"You're keeping the pretzels."

II frowned, and let my hands rest on my hips.

"Yeah, I mean, you were gonna throw them away. It's a waste, really."

"Just make the calls, Mai."

And with that, he retreated back into his office again.

I sat down in my desk, and sighed. I glanced at the picture of Madoka and Luella and I, and let my hand trace over the cover the familiar surface of my journal the Naru had given me. It was only weeks ago…

The phone rang and snapped me out of my thinking. I answered it quickly, and sighed.

"Shibuya Paranormal Research."

As usual.

* * *

A/N: Hey guys! I couldn't resist writing another one. You asked for a sequal, and here it is: SANCTURARY! This one will be amazing for a story. You all liked England sooo much, and it pleased me to see you guys reading it. Uh, if you DON'T know what I'm talking about, I suggest you go and read my other stories before this one. It'll get you back on track of what's happening. And if not, well, then, your loss. You guys are lucky that I got sick today, or this wouldn't have been typed up and posted. I know it's short, but this story, it's gonna be worth it! I can't wait to show you guy all of the surprises that'll be coming soon! So, read and review, and you guys will make me an extremely happy writer!

Love forever and always,

Jazzy!


	2. Broken

January

Between SPR Base and Mai's House

6:57A.M.

'_I'M NOT GOING TO BE LATE!' _I thought angrily as I rounded the corner. Yes. It was slick, and I was weighed down by a mere duffel bag, but by the power of the Gods- I, Taniyama Mai, absolutely REFUSE to be late for this case. I can not allow it. The ice will not slow me. I can't be late. Not at al-

"Ooof!"

I spiraled backwards, and landed on my butt. I rubbed the sore spot, and looked at the guy I just managed to knock down.

"I am so sorry!" I apologize quickly, and stood to help him up.

He glared at me and swatted away my helping hand.

"Why don't you watch where you're going next time, eh?" He snapped.

I stopped. His eyes were all too familiar. They looked a lot like… HIM. I took a step back quickly, and knew it wasn't. My imagination was getting the better of me.

To hide my embarrassment, I bowed.

"I'm terribly sorry; I hope I didn't cause you any pain."

I reached down and grabbed my bag before I quickly took off.

I found the SPR office, and sighed in relief. I opened up the van, and set my bag inside, close to the seats, and noticed that we hadn't started loading the van yet.

The man's eyes flashed in my mind again. I know it wasn't Alex, but still, that nightmare was haunting me, even if it didn't happen.

I turned to run up the steps, and managed to slip on a patch of ice on my way up. Quickly, I threw my hands out in front of me to catch myself. Bad mistake.

The door to the office opened as soon as my wrist landed in an uncomfortable position on the metal. I screamed out in pain as my knees collided with the cold metal, and my wrist bend at an awkward position, and my other hand caught the edge of the rail before I went down the steps.

"Mai!"

I lay there in pain for a second before I force myself into a sitting position. I cradled my injured wrist, and tried to fight back the tears.

"Aw. Damnit."

I felt someone touch me, and slipped right in front of me. I looked up to see Ayako. Her expression was worried and motherly almost. She touched my wrist gingerly, and I hissed in pain.

"I think you broke it Mai."

I glared down at my wrist, as if it was my wrist's fault I fell in the first place.

"It can't be broken." I argued. "I can't afford a freaking broken wrist right now, Ayako." I muttered.

"Are you okay Mai?"

Both of us looked up to see Lin and Naru standing in the door way.

"Let's get her in the warmth, and I'll get a better look at that wrist. Help me get her up." She ordered.

And quickly, there were hands helping me get up and up the steps. I was seated in the meeting room, and Ayako ordered someone to go get ice. But I was not happy. Ayako was already bent over me with a first aid kit, tending to my knees before looking at my wrist again.

"I need to get up, Ayako, I'm not dying."

"Shut up, and be still."

"Naru needs his tea."

"I can make my own tea. Listen to Ayako for once." Naru snapped.

"Equipment needs to be taken to the van." I argued.

Ayako took my wrist in her hands, and studied it carefully before she put the ice pack on it.

"Which is why we have Lin, Yasu, John and I here for, okay?" Monk argued.

I growled. Why was everyone against me? I bent my head down.

"I'm sorry guys. My usual klutzy self caught up to me, and now we'll be late."

A reassuring hand rested on my head, and I looked up to see Monk smiling.

"I'll take you to a hospital and catch up with the rest once you get a cast. It'll be fine Mai."

"But-"

"They are more than capable of taking care of themselves, Mai." Naru cut in.

I sighed, and looked at Ayako.

"Are you sure it's broken?" I asked again.

"I can feel parts of your wrist, Mai. Trust me, it's broken."

I groaned.

"Sorry." I apologized again.

Naru was leaning on my desk, and writing something down in a notebook, and suddenly, he ripped the paper out, and handed it to Monk.

"Here, there's an address on there for the reserve. Their phone number is on there as well as my cell. If something comes up, or if you guys get delayed, call me. Take her to this hospital, ask for Doctor Oshawa, and tell them that Mr. Davis sent you. You'll get faster service that way, I assure you."

I looked up, surprised at Naru. He's helped me before, like taking me to England to get away from IT.

"Right. Come on Mai, let's go."

Hoshi Hospital

8:32 A.M.

I walked out with Monk flanking me.

"Whew! I hate hospitals!" He complained as we walked towards his car.

I looked at my newly casted arm. At least they had purple. That looked rather great on me.

"Thank Gods that it didn't take too long."

Monk glanced down at me, and smirked. He got down really close to my ear. I knew he was up to no good at all.

"Well, we all owe it to Mr. Naru, do we not?"

I blushed all different shades of red, but shook my head.

"Well, yes, but still…He just wants me to hurry back so I won't be useless."

He straightened up when we reached his car.

"Pshh… Yeah right. Believe what you want, Mai. But there's a point in your life where you are gonna have to admit your feelings one day."

"Shut up you old pervert!"

He shrugged as he unlocked the doors for me.

"I'm just saying!"

I got in the car, buckled up, and crossed my arms.

"Aww… Mai, are you pouting?"

I glared at him as he started the car.

"What if I am?" I asked.

He laughed as we pulled away onto the road to go to Yoshino. The last battle place of the Samuri.

A/N: Sorry guys, I tried getting this up as soon as possible! I'm really glad for the reviews yet again. As some can tell, I've procrastinated, even though I got a snow day. Can you believe it? Half an inch of ice, and eight inches of snow or more! I bet I'll get out of school on Monday… Tehe. Anyways, not only have I procrastinated, but I've been sick. Bad. But I'm all better now! However, only one comment wished me better. *sighs* I see how you guys really are. Just kidding. I know you love me. Oh, and if you are looking for stories to kill time while I try to update, holler at me, and I'll give you a few you can read. Surprisingly, they are not mine! So, here's the second chapter everyone! Enjoy!

Love forever and always,

Jazzy


	3. Meeting her

Feburary

Yoshino

12:35 P.M.

Monk's car pulled into the gas station. I sighed, and was frustrated. Almost there. In about twenty minutes or so. He gave me a smile in hopes to better my mood.

"I'm gonna fill the car up. Wait here."

I rolled my eyes impatiently. _'Where else am I gonna go?'_

As soon as he stepped out of the car, his cell phone rang, and he looked down.

"Hey Naru, is everything okay?" He asked.

I looked up from my cast, and watched Monk. His face turned into a slight frown, and he shut the door. I felt a frown form on my mouth. Something was wrong. I fidgeted in my seat, and played with a loose string on my shirt.

Finally, after what seemed like an eternity, Monk got back in, and handed the phone over to me.

"It's him." He said softly as he turned the car on, and let it idle.

I grabbed it, and spoke to him.

"Is everything okay?" I asked.

"I can't really tell you at this time right now. We just stumbled across something very disturbing."

"What?"

"A body. A young girl's body. She couldn't be any older than you."

I felt my heart drop, and I covered my mouth.

"What happened to her?"

Naru sighed.

"She was raped and killed Mai. I think we're jumping into something other than just a haunting. That's why I'm gonna leave the decision up to you. If you want to come out, then do so. But I strongly encourage you to go home."

I shook my head.

"Why would I go home?"

"Because there's a likely chance that you'll experience her…torture."

I shook my head. I couldn't leave this case to them. I would feel so bad. Naru sighed, and cut in.

"I'm guessing your coming out then?"

I nodded my head, and remembered he couldn't see.

"Yeah."

I could have sworn I heard a frustrated sigh, but instead, he hung up. I frowned, and shut the phone.

"How rude." I commented and handed the phone back to Monk, who wore a frown on his face as well.

"What?"

"You're not seriously going to go there, are you?"

"Why is everyone so concerned about me?!" I threw my hands up in the air, and slouched in his seat.

"Because you can experience _those_ dreams. Remember when you experienced the maid when she was killed?"

I shuddered at the thought of that thin blade on my neck. I looked down at the ground.

"How could I forget?"

"So, do you still want to go, or not?"

I looked up, determined this time.

"I'm going, Monk."

He groaned, and hit his head on the steering wheel. Defeated, he pulled away from the gas station.

"Then you need to promise me something, Mai."

"What?"

His golden orbs were serious, and actually chilling.

"When I decide it gets bad enough, I'm taking you home. No ifs or ors or buts about it. You're gonna go home."

"But-"

He cut me off with his hand and a dark look. And for the rest of the way to the reservoir, we rode in silence.

The mountain range was huge. Cherry blossoms covered almost every available spot. But the temple was magnificent. It stood tall, surrounded by the sacred trees, and although they were dead, they still held a beauty. Attached to the temple was something that living quarters just large enough for everyone. I frowned.

"Why would a temple have that large of a living area?" I asked.

"Back in the day, it was the temples were some samurai had trained. No doubt that we'll find the ruins of a town somewhere."

I nodded my head as I took in the information. Monk parked his car next to the black van, and we got out, only to be met by a solemn looking man. He pushed passed us without a word, and left in his car. I watched him, and began to wonder if he was related to the girl that was found here.

A sense of fear and anger suddenly washed over me, and I gasped as I realized I was being thrown into one of _those _dreams. This could not be happening.

"Don't leave me here."

I felt someone grab onto my wrist, and I was spun around to look into dark, mysterious blue orbs.

"You do not need to show her this now. Wait for a better time." A firm voice spoke.

And suddenly, I was pulled out of the darkness, and was face to face with Naru. I stood there, stunned, but only for a second before I realized what was happening.

"It was that girl." I spoke softly. Naru watched me closely, studying to see if anything was out of the ordinary. I glanced up at him, surprised. "You pulled me out."

He nodded his head.

"I didn't want you to see what she had to show you. Not yet."

I was in an office, and I suddenly realized that it was the base. I was sitting on the couch, and Ayako and Monk were hovering over me.

"Maybe it is best to take you home, Mai." Ayako said.

I shook my hard.

"I'm NOT going home." I argued back.

Naru sighed and stood up to look at his monitors.

"I feel like I need to be here. Like there's something I need to find."

Monk frowned, and ruffled my hair.

"Look, remember our promise, okay?"

I nodded my head as John and Yasu came in with Masako following. Yasu smiled when he saw me, and produced a sharpie from his pocket.

"May I sign it?"

I stopped before I realized what was going on. I looked down, and remembered my cast.

"Oh, yeah. Come here."

And before I knew it, Yasu and monk were having a fight over who was going to sign my cast first. Oh boy. This was going to be a long case.

_Please don't leave me here._

* * *

A/N: Sorry guys I didn't mean for it to take so long to write another chapter. Everything's just been one of those hellacious weeks beyond belief! I got myself sooo stressed Thursday and Friday that I made myself sick! I didn't even know it until my future mother-in-law suggested the fact that it's probably stress that made me sick. Oh, and lucky for you guys, we're supposed to get three more days of snow! NOOOO! The school is taking away part of our spring break to make it up anyways. Thank you for the magnificent support I've been receiving as well, and I hope you enjoy this chapter VERY much. Until next time,

Love always and forever,

JAZZY! :P

Oh, and by the way, I don't think I like the new Facebook. It's driving me NUTS!!!


	4. Sanctuary

February

Yoshino- The Samurai Temple

11:23 A.M.

I propped my feet up on the coffee table, and leaned back in the uncomfortable wheelie chair. The stack of papers in the folder were thinning out as I was able to separate what we would consider paranormal, and what would just be trash. I sighed as another familiar story had shown up.

'Come on people, it's just a blinker. Things like that happen when you're close to the road at night.' I growled angrily in my head.

I flipped the paper over my shoulder into the trash pile. I heard the faint taps of Lin's keyboard, and knew that Naru was sitting next to him, watching the monitors. I flipped another paper over my shoulder.

'A cat. That's all that it was.' I growled angrily in my head.

I knew I get stuck with some of the worst jobs ever, but this had to have been the worst. And why was I flipping through papers like this?

I glared down at my cast. Damn my clumsiness.

I threw the final paper into the trash pile behind me, and smiled triumphantly. Done!

I swiveled the chair to face the trash pile. It was more than half of the folder that managed to get tossed. I began to pick the papers up, and throw them in the trash. Sure it was a waste of paper, but it certainly narrowed down the places we needed to investigate.

I pulled out a notepad, and took note of the places with the most haunting. Since the ground was large to cover, we'd need as many cameras as we could get.

_The entrance._

_The court yard._

_The main room of the temple._

_The battle field._

_The forest. Every where in the flipping forest of course._

I jotted it down very quickly. Sighing, I crossed my legs, and propped my head in my hand, contemplating on the camera angles. But I wouldn't get to happy about deciding that, Lin would take care of it as always. And we'd also have to get the special plastic covers for the cameras that were going outside. They had no protection from the weather, and I heard it was supposed to snow. Again. I let out a frustrated huff.

"Mai," Naru growled from his seat. "If you're going to get frustrated over nothing, then go make me tea."

I quickly swiveled my chair to face him, and I made sure I had a hold of the folder and the notepad before I jumped up.

"Make sure you take someone with you, Mai." He called out after me.

"Yeah yeah."

I shut the door behind me, and jumped when I felt a hand land on my shoulder. I turned to see Monk behind me.

"Good Gods Monk!" I exclaimed. "Don't scare me like that!"

The older man shrugged and smirked.

"What can I say? Where you heading?"

"I'm gonna make Naru's tea, and I need someone with me at all times."

I raised an eyebrow, hoping he'd catch my drift. He stopped, and a slow smile crept on his face. Okay, this might have been a bad idea.

"Sure thing Mai." He chuckled, and followed me to the kitchen.

I handed Naru his cup of tea grumpily, and Naru shot a look up. Apparently, my expression was quiet angry that it even got Naru's attention. I heard that nefarious creature laughing in the back ground with Yasu as he re-told his wonderful expedition to the kitchenette with me.

'_I'm not doing that EVER again._'

3:52 P.M.

"This good Lin-san?" I asked into the microphone.

"Move it up just a little bit Mai."

I held the camera with both hands, and gently moved it up.

"Now to the left."

I started thinking about his left and my left, and made the adjustment.

"No, the other way Taniyama-san."

I sighed inwardly, and moved the camera accordingly.

"Good. Now make sure you get a couple of cameras out to the battlefield Mai, and come back in." Naru's voice instructed over the headphones.

"Right."

I turned to Yasu.

"All right, it's off to the battlefield!" I said cheerfully and led the way.

"Uhhmmm Mai?"

I stopped, and turned to see Yasu standing in the clearing, holding the mikes and the cameras. He seemed confused.

"What?"

"You're going the wrong way."

I stopped, and frowned.

"Oh."

And it was I who ended up following Yasu to the battlefield.

We made it over a tall hill, and saw the biggest clearing I had ever seen full of nothing but dead grass. It was massive and open! The wind blew hard around us both, whipping my scarf around in the wind. I glanced at Yasu.

"One right here will do."

I grabbed a stand and a camera from him, and quickly set it up. I hit the little on button, and prayed it worked. The cameras we had sat outside were the new wireless ones. Battery charged only. So that meant we had to change batteries every eight hours. Lovely. More work to do. I pressed a button on the head phones.

"Okay Lin, this is camera one on the battlefield. Are we looking good?"

"Yep. Perfect view Mai." It was Monk.

I frowned.

"Where did Lin go?"

"I'm back. I leave for one minute and idiots descend."

I stifled a giggle.

"Is Ayako following us behind to put the covers on? It looks like it'll start snowing?"

"She stayed behind with Masako. John will be following behind. Get the rest of the cameras up and help John."

I nodded my head, and turned to Yasu.

"Okay, I'll take a camera, and go over there." I pointed across the field.

"All right. Then I'll go set up the last one over there." Yasu pointed at another hill, and I nodded. This should be spaced out well.

I grabbed a set from Yasu, and took off across the field. It took a little while, but I managed to make it across there. I sat the stand up, and turned the equipment on.

"Okay Lin, is this good? This is camera two for the battlefield."

"Looks good Mai, move it to the right just a bit."

I did as he instructed.

"How does the third one sit?"

"Good. Is John there yet?"

I looked across the field and saw John and Yasu walking towards me.

"Yeah, they're coming right now. We'll finish up here and be back."

"Alright. Stop by the kitchen on your way in. Naru will want some tea."

I smirked. I was beginning to wonder if Naru could live without my tea.

"Ten-four boss!" I said cheerfully, and received a sigh from the other end.

I giggled and met the other two. I saw the plastic protector that John had, and retrieved it from him.

"Thanks John."

I turned and placed the protector on the camera.

"Let's go back." Yasu suggested, and I followed them both back as little snow flakes began to kiss the crisp air.

_The cherry blossoms were in full bloom in the courtyard. A man stood in the middle of the courtyard, a hand reaching out to a flower on the beautiful tree. His fingers caught a flower, and he gently pulled it off with such ease and grace. He turned around and faced his men, and I could see a ceremonial sword at his side. He walked up to a man, and handed him the flower._

"_You may spend an entire life time looking for the perfect flower, and your life will not be wasted."_

_He placed a firm hand on the man's shoulder._

"_We are the last of our kind. If we shall be destroyed, let us be destroyed in victory. Let us not be forgotten. This is our homeland, and with that, we must protect it. No matter what."_

_The man nodded his head, understanding._

"_This is a Samurai temple. It is our sanctuary, and we are to protect it, no matter the cost. You must understand it."_

_There was a quick flash of silver as a blade came down._

* * *

A/N: Yeah! Another chapter! So, my dear readers, you might be wondering: WHAT THE HELL IS THIS WRITER DOING? Is she writing on the same story, or updating something completely random? I promise, this connects in every way it can. It's just…shocking really! Anywho… if you guys are artists, and have a deviant art account, let's talk, I have a request. And so, here is another chapter. Thanks for the awesome support I've been receiving. You guys are worth it you know. I'm risking my Spanish grade by typing this up instead of studying a poem that I'm supposed to recite from memory tomorrow! Eeeep! Oh well, the teacher likes me enough, and said I could sing it! :P I had an inspiration for another story, but I'm not going to write it until this one is done! And so, the fourth chapter is up! You know, no one has mentioned it, but I mispelled my own TITLE!!! Whaa! It'll be fixed soon. I promise.

Love forever and always,

Jazzy


	5. Sakura's Attack

February

Yoshino- Samurai Temple

3:37 P.M.

I sighed yet again, and noticed I was alone for the first time ever. It would give me the perfect time to write in my journal, though I was supposed to being my homework. I pulled it out of my bag, and flipped it open to write the date down in it. I quickly scribbled the dream that I had last night down. Along with a few questions of my own.

_Why would the samurai be so active about their land? It's been preserved for them, so they should move on._

_Does that girl, Sakura, have anything to do with the haunting? I wonder if Naru would at least let me talk to her. Her spirit's so strong after she's died. She probably accepted the fact and quickly moved on. _

_What's going on in this place?_

I stared at my questions, pen on my mouth, with tons of thoughts running through my mind.

"You're starting to think deeper now, Mai. I'm surprised really, considering your state of mind." A voice spoke over my shoulder.

I jumped, surprised, and fell onto the ground, and glared at the intruder, Naru. He picked up my journal from the couch, and I felt my face go red as he read the dream I had last night. He slowly closed it, and let it fall back on the couch.

"Interesting."

He turned away from me, and went to the monitors, only to sit himself down in a chair, and pull up the lap top.

"What?" I asked.

"We found out the history of this place, Mai. Yoshino is the grounds where the last battle of the Samurai had taken place."

I pulled myself back on the couch, and pulled a knee close to me. I hugged it tightly.

"They fought against their emperor." I muttered quietly.

"Yes. I'll need you to go do a check on the camera in the court yard. It seems like something's covering the lenses."

I nodded my head, and got off the couch. I slipped on the cardigan that Luella and Madoka had given me, and slipped out of the door quietly.

The cold morning air was fresh and crisp, and the clouds above were threatening snow fall. Again. I sighed. No. More. Snow. I found my way into the open court yard, where a fountain sat, and was surrounded by the beautiful trees. I stopped and recognized the place as the place from my dreams. I smiled faintly to myself. The buds were trying to open up on one of the trees, but it was too cold. Distracted, I approached the small bud, and cupped my hand around it, getting a good look at it. It seemed so small.

_So weak. And vulnerable. _I thought.

'_Just like I was.'_

Mai froze when she recognized the girl's voice. But I stopped. Maybe this would be my time to connect with her. I wasn't a medium, but who said I couldn't give it a try?

"Are you here, Sakura?" I asked softly.

The crisp wind picked up and blew hard. I pulled my jacket close to me, and took that as a yes.

"You knew you were going to get killed, weren't you? Is that why you're still here? To pass along a message?"

'_Things aren't what they seem.'_

I was almost frozen to the spot as a fog began to form in the court yard, and I knew she was going to come for me. But I needed her. I needed to know.

"Do you know who killed you Sakura?"

I felt the temperature drop tremendously, and chills were sent up my spine. But I felt like she wouldn't harm me. The wind picked up, and blew hard around me. I covered my eyes with my arms to block any leaves or dirt getting into my eyes, and shut them tight. When the wind died down, I dropped my arms, and opened my eyes, only to have ghostly white ones stare back at me.

My heart almost stopped, and I felt my eyes widened.

She was a mess.

Her hair was tousled to the side, a dark mark sat angrily on her cheek, her clothes were ripped everywhere, and I couldn't help but cry out in surprise. Her grin was a malicious one, and I began to wonder if I was doubting myself about trusting her at all. A white wispy hand reached out, and stroked my face. Though I couldn't feel her hand, the coolness swept over my cheek, and I let out a whimper.

And then I began to see her pain.

"No." I whispered silently.

_I stumbled as I ran through the forest, shear terror swept over me, and survival mode kicked in. I could hear him behind me, and I knew I was going to get caught. I pumped my legs harder, but it was no use. I stumbled on a root, and fell to the ground. I turned in time to see him sit on me, and felt his touch. It was ice cold, and I knew he was going to get what he wanted. My innocence._

"No!" I struggled against her spell against me, but she held me there.

I could see my breath on the cold and frosty air. Chills went down my back, and I wished desperatly that I could move.

_He left me alone, and in pain. But I couldn't refuse the death that was to come. He had taken it all away, and I was ready for it._

"_Too bad you found out, Sakura. I'm afraid your uncle won't be pleased with the way I dealt with you, but you know too much as it is."_

_The knife glinted in the moonlight as it came down on me._

"NO!!"

"Mai!"

My eyes flashed open as I heard my name being called, and looked for my rescuer. There was a flash of white light, and three streaks struck Sakura. She dissipated, but with the same grin she had wore earlier.

I suddenly felt like I had been drained of all of my energy, and crashed to my knees, only to support myself with my hands. I bent my head forward, and tried to stifle the tears. I felt someone touch my back, and I instantly pulled away from them, and held my arms close to me protectively.

"Mai, it's me."

I turned up to see who it was. Lin.

"I-I'm sorry. I-I-" The words were gone as the sight she had shown me began to haunt my memories. This was something I don't think I could let go as easily.

"Mai, are you okay?"

I looked at the other person who spoke to me. Naru. The tears welled up in my eyes again.

"I-I was t-there." I broke out into un-controlling sobs, and rested my face in my hands.

There was a silent curse under his breath, and he looked at the spot where she had once stood.

"This is the reason why I didn't want you to come, Mai. God Damnit, I didn't want this to happen. Let's get you back."

Exhaustion overwhelmed me above anything else, and I felt someone slip his arms around me, and I was lifted up off the ground. I buried my head in Lin's shoulder as he carried me back to my room. I had never felt so useless.

"What the hell happened?!" It was Ayako.

"Get the door Ayako. She needs rest." Monk argued.

I felt myself being laid down in the bed of my room, and something was thrown over me.

"Sakura's spirit found her and let her experience what happened." Naru said, with a hint of ice in his voice.

"What?!"

"Be quiet, and let her sleep." Naru snapped as I faded into a total darkness.

* * *

A/N: So, I kept telling myself that I wasn't going to make her re-live Sakura's experience. I kept telling myself over and over. But then I decided: Why not? I mean, you guys love seing our little Naru save Mai, right? And everyone's concern for her, it's just too lovely to miss. And it'll also help me get to fulfill some of ya'll's wishes and dreams...I need a beta reader, I've decided... But if you guys have any critisims at all, TELL ME FOR THE LOVE OF ALL THINGS THAT ARE GOOD! PLEASE!!! I'll get the next chapter updated soon while I'm at it. Happy Valentine's day to you all. But I would like to remind you, you don't have to celebrate love on Valentine's day. It was created in honor of St. Valentine (if you want the full history on that one, pm me, okay?) and his wonderful deeds, not to celebrate JUST love. You should love all the time! Hey guys, guess what? I LOVE YOU ALL!!!

Love forever and always,

Jazzy! 3


	6. Famliar eyes

February

Yoshino- Samurai Temple

8:29 A.M.

_His hands were on me. I struggled hard to slip away from him but it was no good, he was too much for me. I silently prayed that I would get free but I knew that I didn't stand a chance.  
"No!" I yelled at him._

_Strong arms tried to soothe me but I struggled against them._

"Wake up." _There was a flash of familiar green eyes._

I let out a surprised cry and my eyes flashed open only to be met with icy blue eyes. Relief flooded through me as I realized that it was another dream. I let out a frustrated sigh. Stupid dreams. Why did I have to see that?

"It was her, wasn't it?" Naru asked.

I nodded my head and shut my eyes tightly as I tried to level my breathing. Oh gods.

"Is she awake? I heard yelling."

Both of us turned to the door and saw Ayako and Monk standing in the door way.  
Naru stood and only then did I realize he had been sitting on the edge of my bed.

"Yes." His icy gaze turned on me. "She was having another dream."

Ayako swept into the room only to be stopped by Naru half way. He spoke soft words to her and she nodded in response before he left, taking Monk with him. Ayako sat down on the edge of the bed with me and laid a gentle hand on my forehead.  
"How are you feeling," She asked.  
"Fine."  
She gave me a sad smile.  
"Listen Mai, what Sakura showed you...it wasn't fair on you. You will live with that experience forever."  
I pulled my knees up close to me and hugged them tightly.  
"I think it's different from seeing it and feeling it."  
Frowning, the Miko folded her legs up underneath herself.  
"Let's not talk about it Mai. Come on, you need to get cleaned up."

9:03 A.M.

I stepped out of the hot shower and felt more at ease than ever. Once dried off, I slipped on clean clothes and fixed my hair to my best ability, which wasn't saying much. Considering the purple glob on my arm, I was only limited to so much movement. I glanced in the mirror and will admit that I surprised myself with the way I was dealing with the vision Sakura gave me but it made sense. Something told me I needed to stay level headed. I was still needed here. She needs me, and we needed her to figure out what was going on here. I needed to trust her.  
Sighing, I exited the bathroom only to stop dead in my tracks. My duffle bag sat on the bed, open and packed already. All of my things were neatly piled next to it. No way. I narrowed my eyes. I knew what was happening.  
I flung the door open angrily to the base and confronted the monk.  
"Did you pack my bag?" I asked angrily.  
The Buddhist gave me a fatherly look as he turned to face me.  
"We had a deal."  
"But-"  
"There is no 'but' about this Mai."  
"I can't leave now Monk!" I snapped.  
Someone grabbed a hold of my casted arm and I flinched then turned to see that it was Naru.  
"Come on," He growled and then began to drag me out of the room.  
I tried desperately to pull away from him but to no avail. His vice grip was relentless.  
"Let me go!" I yelled but he ignored me and dragged me to my room.  
When the door was shut he turned on me. His icy eyes stared me down but I couldn't let him get the best of me."  
"You are dismissed from the case. You are to return with Takigawa-san. Got it?"

"You can't take me off this case!"

I took a brave step forward. He narrowed his eyes, and glared. Hard.

"You've already been attacked, Mai. This case could mess you up for the rest of your life, and possibly kill you."

"She wouldn't kill me."

He challenged the step I took, and forced me back against the door again.

"But she made you experience what horrors she went through, what makes you think that she won't try?"

"She needs me!"

Naru still had my wrist in his hand and he forced me against the door aggressively. His eyes were un-movable, and I grew a little nervous. But I knew he wouldn't do anything stupid.

"You are leaving, and that's final."

I tried to hold a level gaze with him.

"She chose me to talk to her and you to find out what the hell is going on."

He let out a low growl.

"You're going home, Mai. That's all there is to it."

"No. I'm. Not."

I struggled to get away from his tight grip, but no use again.

"You can't just whisk me away every time I face danger."

His eyes flashed, and he let me go after taking a step back.

"You need me. She won't show if I leave. She's afraid of men. Let me talk to her, Naru."

The flash returned.

"Absolutely not."

"You don't get it! She saw something she wasn't supposed to!"

"That's it."

In one swift motion, Naru had swept me up, and flipped me over his shoulder with ease. He held my legs together and limited my kicking.

"Put! Me! Down!" I yelled angrily, and tried to hit him as hard as I could.

He opened the door to find Monk and Yasu standing in the hall, a little awe-struck.

"Grab her stuff, and start the car." Naru ordered.

He stalked away from them, and out to the car. The cold and crisp winter air hit me hard, but I ignored it. Naru opened the car, and set me down in the back. He buckled me in tightly while he held my hands with one hand. I put up a fight.

"Let me go damnit!"

He ignored me, and quickly flicked something on the door, and shut it. I threw my seat belt off quickly, and tried the door handle, but it wouldn't budge. The door on the other side opened and closed quickly.

Damn the person who created child lock.

The car was even too small for me to crawl to the front and escape. I was stuck.

Naru stood by my door, phone in his hand, and arguing in English with someone. He grew a clouded look, and was angry as it was. He turned angrily to me and opened the door. Surprised, I climbed out, and received the phone he held out to me.

"It's mother and Madoka."

I put it up to my ear and was greeted with the two of them.

"Hey Mai! He wasn't mean to you, was he?" Luella sounded angry.

"No, but how did you know?"

"Look, that doesn't matter now, Mai." Madoka answered. "We heard about the case, and we've managed to convince Noll to keep you on it for now. You need to do as much as you can before he changes his mind, got it?"

"Okay."

"Take care sweety. If things get bad, Madoka or I will come, okay?"

"Thanks you two."

"No problem, but listen Mai, please be safe. He does worry about you sometimes," Luella reminded.  
I heard Madoka scoff.

"Sometimes? Try all-"

But the phone dropped the call. I handed the cell back to Naru, who snatched it away from me, and turned his back to me.

"Get tea ready. I'm going to conduct another set of interviews."

I followed him inside silently. I knew he was pissed beyond belief, but I was relieved that I was staying.

9:21 A.M.

I busied myself in the kitchen, quietly humming. I heard some whispering in the hall, and curiosity got the best of me. I slipped close to the door, and opened it just a crack.

"…we've got to finalize the deal on the land!" A voice demanded.

"It's too soon." A familiar voice spoke, but I couldn't put a name or a face to it. "It's too soon after her death. That tem I called in isn't stupid. Especially that black haired kid."

"They aren't the problem. The sooner we get digging, the sooner we're rich. That group won't suspect anything. They're here for samurai ghosts, not Sakura's ghost."

I held my breath. Is this part of what Sakura was killed for? Land? Is that why the Samurai kept coming back?

"That little assistant of his was attacked by Sakura's ghost. What if Sakura said something to her about us?"

"We'd know if she squeaked. The kid would have asked questions."

I slipped back to the tea kettle, hoping they wouldn't come in. I heard a door open and close, and I knew they went into the conference rom.

Naru had to know.

I quickly made the tea, and fixed the cups to Naru's likings. I rushed out of the room, and slipped into the conference room. A round table was sitting in the middle of it. Naru and Lin sat on one side, the clients on the other. I recognized one as Mr. Shibou. I slipped a tea in front of both of the men, weary about revealing my knowledge of their secret, so I just stared at the tea I just served.

I put Naru's and Lin's cups in front of them while they continued the interview. I grabbed a piece of paper and stole Naru's pen from him before I scribbled my discovery on the paper.

"What else can you tell us about the history of the land?" Naru asked as Lin typed away.

_I think they killed Sakura. They know I had a vision, and is afraid that I might now something. Don't tell them anything about the vision don't ask too many questions. Something bad might happen._

I slipped him the piece of paper, and he read it while the clients answered.

"Is there something wrong, Shibuya-san?"

It was the other man. I glanced up at him, and was met with green eyes. I stopped. It was the man I had ran into the day I broke my wrist. It was also the same green eyes from my dream. I refused to react, afraid the strange man would notice. Naru respected my request, and quickly fibbed.

"My mother is sick in the hospital, but with nothing serious." He glanced at me. "Call the flower shop and send regards, now please."

I took the cue and left.

A.N: I would like to introduce a very important person to you guys. My brand new beta reader: Twilight Journey! Say hi! Okay, you had introduction! Tehe. Anyways, with us as a team, hopefully my writing won't be as horrible as it has been in the past. It'll be…smoother as she would say! :D Anyways, I enjoyed writing this chapter very much. I was gonna add a little more, but this is the longest chapter I've written for this story. So, I strongly encourage you guys to do a little R&R please. I'll get the next chapter to Twilight so she can do some more beta-ing, (I know it's not a word, but it is now! :) ) Enjoy!

Love forever and always,

Jazzy


	7. Confession Time

February

Yoshino- Samurai Temple

12:01 A.M.

I did a quick read through the document that I held. This might have been one of the most important documents that Lin had ever given to me.

This was the paper that would tell us exactly who this man was from yesterday's interview, Mr. Tamika-san

The little piece of paper in my hand was the balance beam for the case.

This little piece of paper was the only piece of paper that I wasn't allowed to read.

Yet.

My foot steps echoed through the empty hall way as I rushed to the base. Time was of the essence.

The door opened with a loud bang before I could reach it. I jumped back startled as I watched Yasuhara and Monk rush out of the room with an un readable expression plastered on. I opened my mouth to say something, but was cut off as John, Masako and Ayako followed.

'_What is going on?' _I thought, and decided to pursue them.

I poked my head inside the base, where a silent Lin sat, staring at the screen.

"What happened?"

His head snapped away from the screen and I could see a faint hint of red on a wall. Sakura has left us a little note.

Maybe this would be my chance?

Turning on my heel, I took off fast down the corridor, and spotted the room that the team was in. Masako stood by the door way, her mouth hidden behind the sleeve of her kimono. I laid a gentle hand on her shoulder and stood next to her. The words were quickly sketched on the wall in a dark red marker. The message had silently confirmed our suspicions about the activity taking place at the temple.

'_STOP THEM.'_

It was a message for us all.

As I glanced into the room, the temperature had suddenly dropped, and I knew that she was coming. Masako grabbed a hold of my sleeve instantly as we both shared the same vision.

"…_large plot of money. This temple is the only thing standing in our way for the riches we'll get." It was the dark and cold voice that had spoken._

"_But to destroy something so ancient and religious, it's un acceptable!" I argued back, forcefully._

_He took a threatening step towards me as I took a few steps back away from him._

"_I'm going to the police about this." I said bravely. "This is a shrine, and it will not be destroyed."_

_I held the paperwork that he had filled out earlier. It was the purchase form for the dynamite. Every one had to have one of these papers filled out before you purchased dynamite. If I presented the evidence to the police and his plans they'd stop him._

"_You won't make it out too far girly."_

_He packed me up into a corner, blocking my way of escape. _

"_Wait until I expose your little cartel as well. How will the police react when they see that you also use this shrine to sell your goods, eh?" _

_I don't know where that spurt of courage came from but I was grateful for it._

"_You won't get far at all."_

"_We'll see."_

_I brought my knee into his groin, and ran for it. The scene flashed, and I looked over the shoulder of the stranger as he dropped a knife into a hollowed out trunk somewhere in the forest. The weapon that committed the crime. He reached into his pocket to pull out a zip lock bag with pink substance inside of it, and dropped it in the trunk. _

We were both pulled out of the vision and we shot each other a worried glance. That felt all to real for Sakura. It had to have been what happened.

"You saw it too, didn't you Mai?" She asked hoping to confirm her assumptions.

I nodded my head.

Everything began to come together now.

Someone placed a hand on my shoulder. I looked up only to lock eyes with a blue set.

"Let's get back to base. There are some things we'll need to figure out."

Nodding my head I picked myself up off the ground.

"So he hid the knife and drugs in a tree trunk?" Monk asked in shock.

Masako and I nodded to confirm his question.

"I've never heard of a pink meth before." Ayako said absently.

"It's called strawberry quick, a form of meth that was just recently introduced." Monk answered.

Yasu hid a small smile behind his hand.

"Who knew that you were an expert, Bou-san?"

Monk folded his arms and shook his head.

"No. Remember I'm in a band. I've seen it all."

I raised an eye-brow as I fought to respond and cause an out-break.

"That's not important right now." Naru reminded us all. "We need to get out of here and present solid evidence to the police."

"How?"

Naru's eyes flashed over towards John.

"Carefully. We don't want the client to know what we are up to. Carry on like it's a normal routine, got it? We'll get something soon. But for now, try to stay in pairs. We don't want anything happening."

We nodded in a silent agreement.

"Mrs. Hara-san." The medium glanced up at Naru when he spoke her name. "Are the spirits still here?"

She shook her head.

"Once the message was delivered, they moved on. They knew we were the last hope they had."

I stood up from the couch with a sudden courage that had washed over me. It was like when Sakura had stood up to the man. I handed Naru the paper I had held earlier.

"Then we don't need to let them down, do we?"

Yasu smiled brightly as he set a supportive arm around my shoulder.

"Mai-chan has spoken! We shall follow through. What are we going to do?"

Naru's cold eyes locked onto the both of us.

"Gather the cameras up from the forest and the fields."

I let out a silent moan as Yasu's smile faded.

"Sure thing boss. Whatever you say."

"And take Ayako with you."

I sighed as I pulled off the last cover from the camera, and tucked it in under my arm. Ayako managed to carefully take it apart and hand Yasu a stand and the camera to John. It seemed that Naru wanted it cleared out soon. He hoped to get a confession as well. However I don't know how he planned on doing that.

Masako had to, conveniently, return before the process of breaking camp. She took a taxi and left us after our quick meeting. Ayako wasn't happy that she had to come and help us but she made it up by not carrying anything.

We walked back in silence to the temple. I couldn't help but feel as if something was missing. But what?

'_The murder weapon. With the weapon and a confession, everything will be at peace.'_

I helped Yasu and John pack everything tightly into the back of the van while Ayako went inside to report to Naru.

I sighed and counted the cameras making sure we had all of them. Naru would be pissed beyond belief if we were missing one…

And we are.

"What's wrong, Mai-chan?" Yasu asked.

"We're missing a camera…Oh, I know. It's in the courtyard. I'll grab it. You guys can go ahead and get back to base." I offered.

"You sure?"

I nodded my head.

"Yep, I mean, if anything happens to me, there's a video camera. Who knows, you'll guys come swooping in again to save me."

John's frown grew slightly.

"You joke now Mai."

"I'll be good. I promise!"

I skipped away from them chipper in the crisp wintry morning. I looked up into the cloudy sky and saw the dark grey clouds, threatening to snow. I almost begged it to snow. The ground was cold and hard enough for it to snow and actually stay. I loved the snow.

The court yard seemed to be empty, but I was wrong. I tensed immediately as I heard the faint sound of sobs. Cautiously, I approached the tree that a person was hiding behind, and saw Mr. Shibou instead. I was taken by surprised at his state. His hair was even crazier than the day we met, and the circles under his eyes were deeper and darker. He glanced up at me, eyes wide and shocked. Pink little crystals sat near his feet, and I remembered what I had heard about the new drug.

"Mr. Shibou? Do you need help?" I offered a kid smile.

He looked down at his hands in awe then down to his remaining drugs. He needed help. I had to be careful though, who knew what kind of state he was in.

"You know, sometimes, it's best just to talk about it." I offered again.

He looked at me shocked. His eyes glazed over as if he was in a trance and it suddenly broke as a fresh flood of tears consumed him.

I checked for the camera. It was in perfect position. I could probably get a confession…

"Why?" He chocked on his own tears as he tried to stop them. "She was so young, and innocent. That bastard changed the plans."

I acted confused as I slowly approached him.

"What plans?"

His sad eyes locked with mine, and there was so much emotion in them that I couldn't read at all.

"The get rich quick plans."

"What went wrong?"

"Everything!" He spat out. "He took over, and killed the girl! She didn't deserve what she got! He should have ignored her like I said, but no! He wanted no one to know about the rich land we're standing on! 'Buy dynamite' he said! 'Trust me! Noting will go wrong!' He promised. 'The drug will help ease your pain' he whispered. He lies!" The man spat.

"You mean Tamika-san, don't you?"

He nodded his head slowly.

"So Tamika raped and killed Sakura?"

"Yes, he did those bad things."

I let out a sigh. Even though I knew it already, it was still hard to hear it being confirmed from someone else. I stood to leave and Mr. Shibou caught my arm. I turned to him confident he wouldn't do anything to harm me.

"Thank you for listening."

I gave him a weak smile before I left to gather the equipment.

'_Naru' _I prayed silently as I turned the camera off and carried it in. _'I hope you got the confession you were looking for.'_

* * *

A/N: Haha, I decided to do another chapter tonight. I mean, why not? Two chapters in one day should be good? Anyways, I'm going to apologize to my beta, I hope this chapter made you feel better about my writing! Mail me! Oh, and southern-punk says hi you by the way. I've decided I'm going to do a little shout-out. You guys make me happy ALL the time anyways! So, without further ado- Thank you to:

Flamegirl5500(for being a really big supporter), southern-punk( some of your comments made me laugh), crazylittlecheezer (you are too funny! :P I think if we'd met, we'd be bffs. I wondered where you went) thearistorcrat, Sweetymai90 (for being very supportive as well.), Twilight Journey (I feel as if I had abused you, and I hope this chapter makes it up! Thank you for being supportive though. I really appreciate you! And I will come back to you for help, and I won't abuse it again! I promise! We'll make it work.) Ayjah (for being with me on EVERY story I've posted.) Akemi Akira (My bestest friend on here!) xSaphirexRosesxFanx (I love your support as well) bladzesword (I know, cliffys make me a angry reader and a nefarious writer.) christal (more is to come) Kikan (who has also been with me from the start!) pockysticks-of-doom (there has got be a reason behind your name. I feel it. Thank you for reading it while you're supposed to be doing school work! I get distracted too.) twilightangel6109 (I love you too!) FallenRaindrops (Good things come to those who are patient. You will get your wish soon, I promise.) Moons-chan (Either you forgot your password, or you disappeared off the face of the earth?) Lodur (even though I heard from you ONCE! I hope you're doing well and haven't dropped me yet…) and to all of you who favorite me, added me onto the story/author alerts and favorites. I still have people favoriting some of my older stories! It makes me sooo happy! You all are AWESOME!

Love forever and always, no matter what,

Jazzy


	8. The break down

A/N: Okay, it did seemed a little rushed, and there's light Naru and Mai fluff. But it's the fluff that keeps you guys wanting more, and keeps me with coming up with amazing stories! It's the reason for my sequels. So here it is again, but a little revised if you don't mind. Some things changed, some things didn't...

February

Yoshino- Samurai Temple

3:01 P.M.

As I handed the camera over to Naru I couldn't help but hold a triumphant smirk that told them "Yeah. I could do it. What now?"

"The entire confession is on here?" Lin asked as he took the camera from Naru and eyed it closely.

"Yep, it's all on there. He just had a major break down, and needed someone to talk to. I just happened to be there to listen to him. And he was slightly high." That was when I ended up squeaking it out.

I felt eyes glaring into me and I turned to see that the owner of the eyes was Naru and Monk. Throwing my hands up in the air, I shrugged. "What?"

Monk shook his head and looked down at me with the fatherly face coming back. I was in for a lecture. For one, I wasn't supposed to be alone: the rule that Naru had set. And two: people were very unpredictable when they are high.

"That was stupid of you Mai." Naru snapped.

"He was crying, Naru. I'm pretty sure he wouldn't have done anything."

"How can you be so sure?" Monk was in the conversation quickly.

Hands on my hips I turned on him.

"Intuition. It's never let me down before."

"You don't know that Mai." Now Ayako had intervened. "Remember that case where you THOUGHT you saw a little boy running into the forest…"

"Okay, okay! I get it!" I snapped and threw my hands up in the air. "It has led me wrong before. But in my defense, that spirit was luring me away!"

"But you claimed that it was intuition then that had led you away from us." Takigawa countered. "Just face it Mai, it's led you wrong before."

"I get it, okay? But what matters now is that we have an entire confession on this tape that'll put the man in jail for good." I whispered the last part incase if the man we were just talking about was standing outside.

Naru's eyes flashed as he looked back down at the camera. We'd be able to give the evidence over to the police and I'm sure Naru's handy lawyer would be able to keep us from testifying in court like the previous times. The police had already been called, and were on their way. Mr. Shibou was keeping Tamika-san occupied in the courtyard: he was clueless about the police who were coming to haul him away.

"Let's get out of here before any damage occurs." John suggested.

With that, Monk and Yasu grabbed the remaining boxes and followed us down the hall. I held the door open for them as they stumbled out into the winter weather. Snow began to fall lightly and stuck to the ground. We had to get on the road before we were stuck here any longer.

Monk pushed the last box in and sighed in relief.

"You riding-"

Siren sounds pierced the calmness of the Temple as police cars barreled around the corner at top speed. Tamika-san stumbled out of the entrance way from the temple. His eyes were blood-shot, his hair was a mess, and his coordination was off.

He frantically stumbled to his car while pulling his keys out. They fell to the ground and he tried to retrieve them but he couldn't keep them in his hand. He was too drugged up to realize the difference of up and down. Then he staggered over to us. I backed up against the van surprised with his sudden state.

"What the hell is going on?!" He was messed up bad.

"Someone is coming to help you sort your mess out." Ayako spoke firmly.

The cops had pulled into the parking lot, and surrounded us.

Panicked by the sudden approach of the cops, he pulled a gun out and that was when the men had reacted. I felt someone grab my arm, and pull me behind them. It was Naru.

"You do not want to take the life of an innocent person, Mr. Tamika." His voice matched his eyes: they were ice.

"This operation can not go down the drain!"

The gun was suddenly pointed at Naru but he kept his glare leveled. I could feel him tense up, and push me back farther into the van.

"They can help you get through this."

"I DON'T NEED ANY HELP!"

The police had piled out of the cars with their funs aimed at the man. Someone was shouting orders to them and to Tamika, but the orders had been ignored by him.

"If you shoot now, Tamika, you will face a death sentence with more blood on your hands. If you shoot, these other officers will have to open fire on you and it will all be over with."

His cool voice had an effect of some kind over the poor man. Tamika's eyes widened as if he realized he had killed and raped Sakura and was getting high off of his own profit. He was just in a sad state. He fought the inner demon that told him to shoot and seemed to be winning. It was the drugs that were talking.

"Put it down."

The man dropped his gun as if it was on fire, and collapsed to the ground in a fit of sobs. The police quickly took over and quickly arrested the man before he could even move. I let out a sigh of relief. It was over.

SPR Head Quarters

11:39A.M.

I closed my blue journal with a satisfactory click. Another case solved.

'_And now,' _I thought angrily to myself. _'We're back to stage one: being bored out of your mind.'_

I jumped up and looked hopefully as the bell tinkered the signal for someone coming in. My hope died quickly down when I saw it was Yasuhara. Though I wasn't about to deny him, I had a feeling that he was up to no good. I guess it was the malicious twinkle he had in his eyes that gave it away.

"Ah, Mai-chan! It's always good to see you here!" He said oh-so-happily.

"Hey Yasu. What can I do for you?"

He sat on my desk, and his face was suddenly inches away from mine.

"Do you like sushi? I know of a great bar we can go together and we can spend your lunch break together!"

I scooted my chair away from him as quickly as I possibly could as soon as he grabbed my hand.

"No, I don't want to have lunch with you. I don't have time to go out and buy lunch."

"Oh but Mai-chan!" He cried out as if he was wounded by my words. "We must go get something to eat in hopes that we can elope one day soon!"

I let out a frustrated sigh.

"No Yasu, we aren't going any where. I have to stay here and finish filing."

"No you don't Mai-chan." He leaned in closer to me, our lips only inches away. I turned beet red as he kissed the hand he held.

"Let me go. We aren't going to elope anywhere any time soon." I pulled my hand away from him and stood quickly to escape him. "We're not even going to elope. Ever."

His eyes lit up and he followed me like a lost puppy.

"So we're gonna get married?"

"No!"

"What are you doing?"

The cold voice attracted both of our attention and we focused on my narcissistic boss standing in the hallway watching the scene with his icy stare.

But it was as if the stare didn't even bother Yasu.

"Oh Naru! I was just asking Mai if she would join me for a lunch date that could possibly turn into a scandelous eloping session since you don't want to take her as your own!"

Naru folded his arms and his stare turned into a glare as he stalked in the room.

"She can't. She already has a lunch date."

"I do?"

"You do now. Lin, we'll be back!" Naru called out behind his shoulder.

After I fitted into my coat Naru grabbed my hand and led me out of the office. I turned to look behind me and saw Yasuhara grinning like the devil himself.

_'It was planned.'_

THE END!

A/N: Finish! I don't think I like the ending though… I actually MIGHT change it. It all depends. This chapter isn't beta'd either. I just feel like I should have ended it though. So tell me, what do you think? Good? Bad? But whatever the case may be, I hope it kept you all satisfied with my work! :P But on a serious note: if you recall from England, I mentioned my friend. Remember her? The one with her dad? I haven't given you guys an update on her again. He's been having radiation treatment in his liver done, and when he comes home from it, she won't be able to get within three feet of her dad. No hugging or anything. They're afraid that she could be carrying a disease that'll worsen his condition. And I don't think he's getting any better. So those of you who prayed for her, keep praying.

But on a happier note: My band director had her baby! And so did my old friend from 4-H! Yeah babies!

I don't know when I'll be able to write another story soon, but when I come up with a more stable plot, you all will know! I love having you guys around. You're the friends I wish I had met in real life. But this isn't the last you've heard from me! I promise.

Love forever and always, no matter what, even if the earth stops I'd still love you,

Jazzy!


End file.
